Seize the day
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: "Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over"  minna-sama, RnR please!


**Seize the day**

.

.

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo**

**Rated :: M = Buat jaga-jaga =**

**Genre :: Romance/Angst**

**WARNING! DEATH SCENE!**

**.**

**I found you here. Now please just stay for a while**

**I can move on with you around**

**I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?**

**I do anything for a smile, holding you until our time is done**

**We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you**

**.**

**

* * *

**Disebuah rumah yang sederhana, tinggallah sepasang suami istri yang telah menikah 5 bulan yang lalu. Kehidupan mereka yang dulu saat SMA dan kuliah sembrono sekarang akan sempurna dan berubah serius dengan kedatangan suara tangisan bayi diantara mereka. Walau istri-nya galak, pemarah dan sedikit tomboy, begitu membawa titipan Tuhan, dia begitu feminim, kalem, dan yaah walau galak dan tomboy-nya masih ada tapi tidak menutupi sifat wanita-nya.

"Kapan si mungil ini akan melahirkan, hm?" tanya Ichigo menggoda Rukia yang duduk diatas sofa, sedikit berbaring sambil mengelus-elus perut wanita itu.

"Ehehe, minggu depan, sayangku…" jawab Rukia mengelus pipi Ichigo yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu.

"Apakah si mungil ini akan setampan diriku atau secantik dan semanis wanita didepanku ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi sambil mengelus jenjang leher Rukia.

"Taruhan saja, hm…"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, pasangan itu pun saling bertukar ciuman yang lama dan panas. Diatas sofa itu, mereka saling berdekap dan bersentuhan bibir bahkan bersilat lidah. Tangan Ichigo yang nganggur meremas dada Rukia dibalik pakaiannya itu.

"Mmfh…" Rukia mendesah tertahan karena bibirnya telah disegel dengan rapi oleh Ichigo. Ichigo pun menghentikan remasannya itu dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bibirmu terasa mint, Ichigo…" kata Rukia melepaskan ciumannya tapi tangan tetap melingkari leher Ichigo.

"Dan dalam bibirmu itu terasa begitu hangat dan menggiurkan…" balas Ichigo yang kembali mencium Rukia dengan panas.

Suasana diruangan itu terasa begitu panas saat melihat pasangan itu begitu mesra dan terlihat sangat saling mencintai. 5 menit tidak berubah posisi karena keadaan sang wanita itu sedang hamil, pintu rumah mereka diketuk seseorang.

Rukia pun mendorong tubuh Ichigo, untuk menghentikan tindakan mereka sekaligus menyuruh Ichigo untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hei, berhentilah sebentar. Lihat siapa yang datang…" kata Rukia mengingatkan.

"Emmfh, nanti saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dulu dengan wanitaku ini…" ucap Ichigo yang kembali mencium Rukia dengan ganas.

"U…Ummft! Sudahlah! Hentikan dulu! Nanti, kan bisa…" gerutu Rukia.

"Heh, iya, iya…" Ichigo pun berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu depan yang diketuk itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia balik lagi dan Rukia langsung menghentikan Ichigo dengan kaki kanan diwajah Ichigo.

"Guukh!"

"Jangan nyerang lagi! Cepet liat itu!" kesal Rukia dengan kaki tetap diwajah Ichigo.

Dengan wajah merah dan mengecap kaki Rukia, Ichigo berjalan dengan sedih sementara Rukia mengambil sebuah handycam untuk iseng mengambil gambar-gambar. Ichigo membuka pintu itu dan ada 3 orang datang. Tiga orang itu bukanlah rentenir atau apa. Mereka adalah teman-teman Ichigo juga Rukia.

"Yo, man!" sapa pria berambut merah sambil melakukan gaya menyapa seorang pria.

"Yo!" Ichigo membalasnya.

"Hei, Rukia!" sapa pria itu juga menghampiri Rukia. "Hai, Renji…" sapa Rukia balik sambil tetap terus merekam.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya pria berambut biru dengan wajah garang. Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Ayo, masuk dulu…" ajak Ichigo.

"Ngapain, sih?" tanya Renji duduk disamping Rukia, melihat handycam Rukia.

"Ehehe, gak apa-apa. Iseng nge-rekam kalian-kalian aja…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Gak ada makanan yang enak, nih?" tanya Grimmjow membuka kulkas Rukia.

"Hei, Grimmjow! Enak saja kau main buka-buka aja!" omel Rukia.

"Bagi dikit gak apa kale~…" ucap Grimmjow sambil melahap sebuah roti.

"Kurosaki, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang saja…" kata Ishida. "Oke, baiklah…" ucap Ichigo menyetujui.

Renji dan Grimmjow saling melihat dan kemudian mereka berjalan mendekati Ishida dan Ichigo.

"Beritahu Kuchiki-san dulu agar dia tidak cemas padamu. Apalagi, melihat kondisinya saat ini…" saran Ishida berbisik.

"Ya. Aku mengerti…"

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia. Scene Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia terekam di handycam Rukia.

"Ng? Mau apa kalian?" tanya Rukia penasaran saat Ichigo mendekatinya. Handycam-nya dia agak turunkan.

"He, tidak ada apa-apa. Rukia, aku ada kerjaan bersama mereka. Tunggulah kau disini, ya?" ucap Ichigo mendekati Rukia sambil mengelus pipi wanita itu, mencoba menenangkan wanita itu. Perasaan Rukia tidak enak. Dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo yang membuatnya takkan bertemu dengan pria itu. Perasaan Rukia serasa tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Ichigo memegangi kedua pipi Rukia, membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Rukia membulatkan matanya.

"Apa? Tidak! Jangan!" kata Rukia mencegah. "Mengertilah, Rukia…"

Renji kemudian mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk keluar, meninggalkan pasangan ini untuk bicara empat mata.

"Kenapa, Ichigo? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Kumohon!" pinta Rukia memegangi tangan Ichigo yang memegangi pipinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ini harus aku lakukan. Aku akan kembali. Aku janji padamu…" ucap Ichigo mencium Rukia. Kali ini, Rukia tidak terlalu menikmati ciuman itu. Tidak seperti tadi, Rukia sekarang sedang cemas dan khawatir dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo pun berdiri, berjalan kearah luar sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Rukia walau Rukia masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Rukia pun meletakkan handycam-nya diatas meja, ingin menghentikan Ichigo.

"Tunggu, Ichi…Ichigo, jangan!" seru Rukia mengejar Ichigo.

Scene Ichigo dan kawan-kawan keluar rumah pun terekam di handycam yang masih aktif itu.

"Ichi-…aah!"

Sebelum Rukia menyebut namanya, Ichigo sudah menghilang duluan dibalik pintu. Rukia membuka pintu, keluar dari rumah. Tapi, terlambat. Ichigo dan yang lainnya sudah melesat menaiki mobil.

"Tidak, Ichigo! Tunggu!" seru Rukia meratapi mobil itu.

**.**

**.**

Rukia pun duduk diatas sofa-nya sambil memasang wajah cemas, khawatir dan sedikit kesal.

"Ichigo…kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menutup wajahnya dan kemudian mengusapnya.

Sementara itu, mobil yang dinaiki oleh Ichigo dan yang lainnya berhenti disebuah market dipinggir kota yang sedang sepi.

"Kita lakukan dengan cepat…" kata Ichigo.

"Ou!"

Mereka berempat pun memakai topeng hitam, berpakaian atas warna hitam-hitam. 2 buah pistol, 2 buah bat baseball dikeluarkan dan dipegang oleh masing-masing orang. Ichigo dan Renji membawa bat baseball, sementara Ishida dan Grimmjow membawa pistol.

"Ayo!"

Mereka pun segera keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk kedalam toko itu. Mereka langsung menyerang 2-4 orang yang ada didalam toko itu tanpa berseru duluan.

"Akh!" rintih seorang tawanan yang tubuhnya langsung dibanting kasar oleh Renji saat ingin kabur.

"Jangan bergerak kau!" seru Ishida mengacungkan pistolnya pada orang-orang didalam toko. Orang-orang yang didalam toko itu langsung kaget dan reflek teriak juga angkat tangan. Bahkan ada yang sampai lari.

"Kubilang jangan bergerak!" Grimmjow menembakkan pistolnya.

"Kyaa!" wanita itu langsung berteriak dan menunduk jongkok begitu tembakan itu nyaris mengenai kepalanya. Dia melindungi kepalanya dengan gemetar.

"Grimmjow!" seru Ichigo saat Grimmjow melesatkan pelurunya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan that bitch! Ayo cepat!" perintah Grimmjow kasar.

Ichigo yang tidak tega melihat wanita itu ketakutan ingin menolongnya. Tapi, dalam kondisi seperti ini, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk menolong orang yang dirampoknya, itulah yang dipikirkannya. Kemudian, walau dia ingin buang jauh-jauh perasaan itu, dia tetap menolong wanita itu karena tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Dia langsung berlari kearah wanita itu dan jongkok.

"Kau tidak apa? Kau terluka?" tanya Ichigo cemas sambil memegangi pundak wanita itu.

"Ke…Kenapa?" tanya wanita itu berurai air mata ketakutan dan dengan cara bicara bergetar.

"Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun dalam tindakan ini. Maafkan aku jika kami menakutimu…" kata Ichigo menjelaskan pada wanita itu.

Dari nada bicara Ichigo, dia benar-benar tidak seperti seorang pencuri. Dia begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Wanita itu sedikit kaget melihat penjahat begitu baik seperti Ichigo. Matanya membulat kaget.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ichigo tersenyum pada wanita itu dan pergi menuju kasir, mengambil uang didalamnya dan memasukkan uang itu kedalam jaket dengan cepat. Renji dan Grimmjow pergi kearah makanan, Ishida menjaga tawanan-tawanan itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, toko yang dilengkapi kamera CCTV itu tersambung langsung ke kantor polisi. Hal itu tentu langsung membuat polisi langsung datang ke toko itu dengan cepat. 3 orang polisi itu langsung berpencar. 2 orang lewat depan dan seorang lagi lewat belakang.

"Polisi! Cepat pergi!" seru Ishida.

Mereka pun langsung pergi lewat pintu belakang yang mereka tidak ketahui seorang polisi sudah bersigap disana. 2 orang polisi yang lewat depan tadi langsung mengejar Ichigo dkk lewat pintu belakang.

"Cepat masuk!" kata Renji bersiap dengan kemudinya.

Ishida dan Grimmjow sudah masuk. Tapi, sayangnya Ichigo tidak sempat masuk dan langsung ditarik oleh 2 orang polisi dan disergap dibawah. Tubuhnya dibanting.

"Pergilah, kalian semua!" perintah Ichigo yang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Renji pun langsung menancap gas meninggalkan Ichigo yang berhasil ditahan.

"Kurosaki!" panggil Ishida cemas pada rekannya.

"_Sial!"_ umpat Ichigo.

**:: Rukia's house ::**

Setelah Ichigo pergi, Rukia was-was. Dia tidak duduk, terus berdiri sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Dia mondar-mandir, mengkhawatirkan suami bodohnya itu. Alisnya berkerut, tanda dia begitu cemas.

'Berita terkini. Telah terjadi perampokan bersenjata disebuah toko di blok 5 Karakura timur. Pelakunya 4 orang. Seorang pelaku tertangkap karena terlambat melarikan diri. Pelaku ini bahkan lebih mementingkan teman-temannya daripada dirinya sendiri…'

Suara reporter berita terdengar oleh Rukia. Pelaku itu adalah Ichigo. Kameramen pun merekam scene Ichigo yang digiring paksa masuk kedalam mobil polisi. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, menggertakan giginya.

"Aakh!"

Rukia langsung melempar remote televisinya kearah layar televisi hingga televisinya hancur. Dia menutup matanya, air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata violetnya. Sedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada suaminya itu.

"Itu makanya aku…membenci semua pemikiranmu. Ide-mu…selalu gila! Ichi…go…" dengan terisak, dia memanggil nama pria itu. Dia bersimpuh dibawah, menutupi wajahnya dan menangis. Air matanya menetes hingga ke lantai.

"U…Uuh…hu!"

.

.

Ichigo pun langsung dibawa ke kantor polisi. Disana dia dipaksa telanjang dihadapan seluruh tahanan dan memakai pakaian tahanan saat itu juga. Tindikan di telinga kanannya dilepas. Seluruh barang bawaan seperti ponsel dan dompet disita. Rambutnya panjangnya pun dipotong. Ichigo ditahan memang hanya untuk beberapa tahun karena pembelaan dari seorang wanita. Wanita yang dulu ketakutan saat perampokan terjadi dan ditenangkan sebisa mungkin oleh Ichigo.

"_**Dia tidak seperti teman-temannya! Dia menenangkanku yang ketakutan karena perampokan itu. Aku mohon, tolong ringankan hukumannya, aku mohon! Ayahku seorang pengacara, dia pasti bisa diringankan hukumannya!"**_

Itulah yang dikatakan wanita itu untuk menolong Ichigo. Hukuman Ichigo yang awalnya 6 tahun diringankan menjadi 5 tahun. Hal itu tentu membuat Ichigo sangat berterima kasih pada wanita itu.

4 hari setelah Ichigo ditahan, Rukia menjenguknya. Ichigo datang keruang jenguk tahanan. Mereka berbicara lewat sebuah telephone karena ada kaca pembatas cukup tebal dan anti peluru diantara mereka.

"Rukia…" kata Ichigo pelan dan melihat kearah Rukia dengan sedih. Rukia memasang wajah murung dan matanya tidak terlalu bercahaya.

"Kenapa…kau nekat melakukan ini semua?" tanya Rukia pelan. Ichigo tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk, memegangi kepalanya.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Rukia.

"Ini semua kulakukan demi dirimu!" jawab Ichigo.

"Demiku? Heh! Pikirkan dulu sebelum bicara, brengsek! Aku tidak meminta kau melakukan hal macam ini. Aku enggak butuh uang hasil perampokan itu!" cetus Rukia marah dan memukul meja dengan keras.

Ichigo tidak menjawab dan membuang mukanya sambil kembali memegangi kepalanya. Rasanya dia begitu tertekan karena masalah ini.

"Kau bodoh! Kau lihat kondisiku sekarang! Aku akan segera melahirkan!"

"Aku tahu itu, Rukia! Aku tahu! Aku pun melakukan ini untuk anak kita!" jelas Ichigo serius.

"Persetan dengan seluruh penjelasanmu!" Rukia langsung membanting gagang telephone dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo setelah menggebrak meja.

"Rukia, tunggu! Hei, Rukia!" Ichigo mencoba memanggil wanita itu tapi tidak terdengar. Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan kantor polisi sambil mengalirkan air mata.

.

Waktu sudah malam. Rukia berjalan seorang diri menuju kediamannya dengan wajah murung dan sedih. Matanya berair, menahan sedih yang teramat sangat jika dia mengingat kejadian yang menimpa suaminya itu. Dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan pelan. Saat melewati jalanan yang sepi, angin berhembus kencang, menerpa tubuhnya. Dilain arah, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang bahkan sangat kencang. Rukia menoleh dan dimatanya terpantul cahaya yang sangat terang. Matanya membelalak dan tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk lari.

"Aaa!" Rukia menjerit saat tubuhnya terhempas cukup kuat dan jauh akibat benturan keras dari kendaraan itu. Dia kemudian terjatuh dan kemudian terguling. Kepalanya membentur jalanan sangat keras dan dia langsung terbaring ditengah jalan dengan kepala berlumuran darah dan tubuh dalam bagian kanannya hancur. Darah bercampur cairan warna putih pun mengalir dari kakinya. Matanya tidak tertutup, tangan kirinya memegangi perut besarnya.

"Ah!" Ichigo tiba-tiba terbangun dan terkejut. Daritadi pikirannya kosong dan terus memikirkan Rukia. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istrinya itu.

"Ruki…a…" panggilnya.

"Akh!" Dia merintih dan reflek memegangi tangan kanannya yang tiba-tiba mati rasa bahkan kram. Dia menyipitkan matanya, menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba itu.

"K…Kh!"

**Trials in life, questions of us**

**Existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here**

**Please tell me what we have is real**

Besoknya…

"A…Apa…katamu?" tanya Ichigo terbata-bata tidak percaya. Mata coklatnya membulat, mulutnya kaku, keringatnya mengalir karena dihadapannya ada Renji, Ishida dan Grimmjow yang membawakan berita buruk bahkan sangat buruk.

"Rukia…tewas?"

Renji menutup matanya, Grimmjow membuang muka, Ishida menunduk.

"Ya. Dia tewas tertabrak setelah pulang dari sini. Kuchiki-san tewas ditempat…" jelas Ishida berat hati.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Enggak mungkin itu terjadi!" bantah Ichigo yang memukul kaca pembatas itu sambil berdiri.

"Kami tidak berbohong. Hari ini adalah upacara pemakamannya. Kami hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang ini saja, Kurosaki. Karena bagaimana pun juga, kau adalah suami-nya…" ucap Grimmjow sedikit keras.

Ichigo langsung terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya. Dia begitu shock mendengar istri sekaligus calon anaknya tewas begitu mengenaskan. Dia ingin sekali mendengar suara tangis anaknya itu, melihat Rukia menangis haru setelah melahirkan. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Wanita yang paling dia cintai harus meninggalkannya selamanya, begitu juga dengan buah hatinya.

"Rukia…" panggilnya sambil memegangi kepalanya, mengacak kecil rambutnya. Ishida, Renji dan Grimmjow saling memandang dan saling menganggukkan kepala.

"Ada kabar baik untukmu, Kurosaki…" kata Ishida. Ichigo tidak menanggapi kata-kata Ishida, dia masih syok mendengar kematian Rukia yang tiba-tiba.

"Ini tentang kandungan Kuchiki-san. Ada suatu keajaib terjadi dengannya. Walau benturan sedemikian keras menghantam Kuchiki-san dan membuat Kuchiki-san tewas, bayi dalam kandungannya selamat. Anakmu selamat, Kurosaki…" kata Ishida menjelaskan. Mata Ichigo membulat saat mendengar ucapan Ishida. Dia langsung menaikkan kepalanya, menatap Ishida.

"A…Apa? Bayi dalam kandungan Rukia…selamat?" tanyanya terbata-bata karena tidak percaya.

"Ya. Anakmu sekarang ada dirumah sakit. Dia masih dirawat karena lahir sebelum saatnya atau biasa disebut bayi premature. Anakmu laki-laki, Ichigo. Laki-laki yang tampan sama seperti dirimu. Dia sempurna, tidak cacat sama sekali." sambar Renji menjelaskan juga.

Ichigo terdiam, tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dia lalu terduduk dan kembali menunduk kepalanya dengan tangan didahi sebagai penopang.

"Dia boleh seperti aku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin masa depannya berakhir sama sepertiku disini…" katanya pelan dan terdengar sedih.

"Tentu saja. Rukia pun akan menghajarmu jika kau membuat anak kalian sama sepertimu ini…" Renji melanjutkan.

"Ya." singkat Ichigo.

Suasana cukup hening diantara mereka berempat sampai Ichigo memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Benar juga. Teman-teman, boleh aku…minta tolong pada kalian?" tanya Ichigo pelan dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu jika itu bisa membuatmu melupakan utang 3000 yen-ku padamu…" kata Grimmjow enteng.

"Utang 3000 itu harus kau bayar sampai aku keluar dari tempat ini…" sinis Ichigo berbicara dengan nada pembunuh.

"Cih!" Grimmjow mengumpat.

"Katakanlah, Kurosaki…" kata Ishida serius.

"Tolong…jaga dan rawat anakku sampai aku keluar dari tempat ini. Sampai aku keluar, jangan pernah kau ceritakan masalah ini padanya…" jelas Ichigo.

"Dasar bodoh. Tanpa kau beritahu pun, kami juga akan melakukan itu jika itu bisa membuat kau melupakan utang 3000 yen-ku." gerutu Grimmjow mengerutkan alisnya dan kembali mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Jangan bicara utang saat seperti ini, Grimmjow jagajarak (baca: Jeagerjack)…!" komentar Renji bersungut-sungut.

"Dan…jangan kau ajarkan hal-hal yang melenceng. Dia masih bocah saat aku keluar…" lanjut Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Iyalah, tentu…" ucap Renji dan Grimmjow serentak.

"Terutama kalian berdua! Kutandai wajah kalian berdua jika sampai anakku menjadi seperti kalian saat aku keluar nanti! Kuplintir tubuh kalian…" ancam Ichigo mengeluarkan death-glare-nya.

"Iye!"

"Lalu…nama apa yang kau berikan pada anakmu?" tanya Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya. Karena, bagaimana pun juga dialah yang paling dapat berfikir jernih diantara mereka berempat. Ichigo terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Ishida. Dia pun berfikir nama apa yang bagus untuk anak laki-lakinya itu, anak yang satu-satunya dapat menghubungkannya dengan Rukia.

"Yuu. Kurosaki…Yuu…" jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Walau dia tersenyum, perasaannya sebenarnya masih sangat sakit. Dia begitu terpukul mendengar kematian Rukia, tapi sebaliknya, dia juga senang mendengar anaknya masih hidup dan selamat tanpa cacat sama sekali. Dia pun menunduk dengan telapak tangan sebagai tumpuan, menutup matanya dan senyum lega terhias di wajahnya.

**So, what if I never hold you?**

**Or kiss your lips again?**

**So I never want to leave you and the memories of us to be**

**I beg don't leave me**

.

.

Selama Renji dan yang lainnya melaksanakan upacara pemakaman Rukia, Ichigo harus berada didalam jeruji besinya. Dia berbaring dan menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

**xx**

"_Kandunganmu sudah besar sekarang, Rukia…" kata Ichigo mengelus perut Rukia yang makin membesar._

"_Ehehe, maha karya siapa ini?" tanya Rukia._

"_Kita berdua…pada malam itu…" jawab Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia yang sedang berbaring diatas sofa._

"_Malam itu kapan?" tanya Rukia balik sambil menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Ichigo._

"_Mau mengingatnya kembali?"_

_Ichigo pun langsung mencium bibir mungil Rukia. Bibir yang tadi telah dipoles oleh lipsgloss strawberry dirasakan oleh pria jeruk itu._

"_Mmmfh…" Rukia terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman panas Ichigo. Lidahnya ditekan, ditahan untuk tidak memberontak. Rukia mencoba mendorong tubuh pria itu, tapi, tubuhnya tidak ingin menolak, justru ingin menikmatinya._

**xx**

Ichigo mengingat kenangannya sebelum dia melaksanakan perampokan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenangan manis yang tak mungkin dapat dilihat dan dirasakannya kembali. Dia begitu menyesal, mengapa dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini disaat hidupnya akan lengkap dan sempurna?

"Kau sungguh pria yang amat sangat bodoh, Kurosaki Ichigo!" katanya kesal pada diri sendiri.

.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**Lemon saya usahakan di chap selanjutnya. Ini song fic dari band asal California, Avenged Sevenfold dengan judul Seize the day.

Maaak! Saya, kan lagi rehabilitasi Lemon. Kok malah buat lemon! Apa gunanya saya dikarantina jika ujung-ujungnya nulis fic lemon juga! Bukan One-shot pula! Maaak! Otaknya memberontak lagi!

Lanjut gak nii maak?


End file.
